Shadows of Love
by DestinyKitsune
Summary: Ryo is taken hostage during a drug bust and tortured. Dee tries to save him and they both end up getting caught in a web of lies and murder with an organized crime family. (Chapters currently under revisment and due to change at any moment)
1. Trouble at the Precinct

Shadows of Love

Disclaimer: Dee, Ryo, Berkley, JJ, Bikky, and whomever I've decided to throw in and torture; belong to the all powerful Sanami Matoh that created FAKE.

Author's note

DestinyKitsune: Hello readers and welcome to Shadows of Love my very first Fake fanfiction. Please be kind to me and try not to send too many flames my way. –Holds arms up in defense and whimpers- Oh... right... I also dedicate this fanfiction to my sempai magegirl. For corrupting me into shonen-ai and continuously allowing me to borrow her fake mangas. –Bow's respectfully- now please enjoy Shadows of Love.

Chapter One: Problems at the Precinct 

"But, but he can't do that!" Dee was halfway standing in protest when he heard what Ryo had to do. "That bastard Berkley can't put you on the case without me." Dee continued to complain while Ryo stood in front of his desk sighing and listening patiently.

"Dee you won't be missing anything big. We're just doing a drug bust on some drug dealer." Ryo tried to reason with Dee while Dee continued to pout.

"That's not the point. I want to be there because you're going" Dee somewhat calmed knowing Ryo wouldn't be in any big danger, but still upset that he didn't get to tag along.

"Wait a second, is Berkley going on the drug bust as well?" Dee leveled a piercing gaze at Ryo.

"Yes, he said he wanted to supervise us and make sure the cops don't cause additional trouble." Ryo's face took on a dumbfounded and worried expression as Dee's face shifted in several shades of red and ending on a deep purple crimson color.

"NO I ABSOLUTELY FORBID YOU GOING ON A DRUG BUST WITH HIM AND I'M NOT THERE. THAT JACKASS I CAN SEE WHAT HE'S STILL TRYING TO DO. NEXT TIME I SEE HIM HE'LL EAT MY FI..." Dee's raving was cut short as Ryo locked lips with his in a brief kiss. As Ryo pulled out he left Dee somewhat speechless.

"If I can protect myself from terrorists and maniacs I think I can against the lieutenant." Ryo smiled brightly at Dee while Dee continued to smolder. As Ryo was turning to leave he felt an arm encircle his neck and waist as well as a breath near his ear.

"You know Ryo, I'd feel even better with something else" Dee took Ryo's ear in his mouth and nibbled lightly. Ryo developed a small blush and removed the arm from his neck and stalked out of their office and into the main room of the precinct.

"All right, I want teams one and two to cover the front of the warehouse and teams three and four to cover the back. Ryo I want you with teams one and two, I'll be with the other two. LET'S MOVE PEOPLE," Berkley was on the brink of a stress breakdown. Two hours prior to the bust Berkley was visited by Dee who annoyed him for a full hour and a half before threatening him with more paperwork to do. He shook his head and then sent teams three and four into the warehouse.

Dee grumbled incoherently as he continued with his massive amounts of paperwork. As he filled out numerous forms he recalled a small argument he had between Berkley and Ryo. [ "Why can't I go along with you guys?" Dee is standing before Berkley's desk and Ryo is to the left of him. "I don't see why Ryo gets to go when he has paper work to do." Ryo crossed his arms and replied in a soft growl

"I get my paperwork done ahead of time unlike_ someone _I know who likes to wait until the last minute." Berkley chuckled while Dee turned a glare on Ryo.

"Well I can't help it if paperwork is boring, I don't even see why we have to do something like that." Berkley tried his hardest not to laugh as Dee and Ryo continued to growl menacingly at each other. In the end, Ryo ended up winning the argument and Dee was shaking Berkley's desk in protest.] Dee continued to smolder as he neared his last form. Suddenly a chill went through his spine and he got the urge to hide under his desk.

"DEEEEEEEEE!!!!" came a loud and familiar voice. Dee gasped a look of horror crossing his face as he quickly tries to hide behind the stacks of paperwork. Unfortunately he was too late as JJ came catapulting into his and Ryo's office glomping onto him.

"Oh Dee, I heard how mean Berkley was being to you and I had to come over to cheer you up." Dee struggled in the strangle hold while slamming his fist into JJ's head; trying to pry the annoying cop off of him.

"JJ you're the last person I want to see right now"

Dee continued the struggle until he finally got JJ to his ankles and then kicked him off.

"Awww Dee, why are you so mean to me" JJ tried his best to get a reaction from Dee using a pouty face. Dee continued to ignore JJ, turning his back to him, a scowl on his face. JJ sighed; his shoulders slumped as he left the office.

Berkley sauntered into the warehouse, fifteen minutes after he had sent the last two teams in. What he saw made his jaw drop and his stomach clench. The men on his team or better yet, what's left of them. Strewn around the warehouse were mutilated and bloodied corpses hands, torsos, and heads in various places. Berkley had to place his hand over his mouth to help suppress the urge to vomit.

As he tried to regain composure a brief thought came to mind. We were ambushed! Quickly he dashed to the front of the warehouse to find the same bloody mess. Oh no... RYO! Quickly he examined the body parts around them, non-of the remaining cloth matching that to Ryo's. He released a sigh of relief as he realized Ryo was not among the dead. Berkley took a moment to take his handkerchief out and wipe his brow. Behind him, left unnoticed was an ever-growing humanistic shadow. The arm shifting to form a scythe. Berkley paused as he wiped the sweat from his brow feeling a cold chill run across his spine. He turned quickly around just in time for the shadow to bury its scythe in his chest.

It was a few minutes later that Berkley was found, a passing patrol car radioed for help when he saw the bloodied mess of a cop still breathing. Dee rushed onto the crime scene, his face turning pale at the sight of so much blood. He thanked god that JJ was stuck with his own paperwork back at the precinct. He felt like he didn't need the little ass glomping onto him right now. He took a few last glances around the bloodied mess and then went to the paramedics that were treating Berkley for his wounds.

"Berkley..." Dee was almost too terrified to ask. "Was... was Ryo in that mess?" Berkley, having an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose shook his head before collapsing back onto the cot the paramedics was using to lift him onto the ambulance. Dee released a small pent-up sigh only to have another worry cross his mind.

"Well if Ryo wasn't in that mess than where is he?" Berkley wasn't able to answer as he passed back into unconsciousness.

The morning after the cop slaughter and Ryo's disappearance, Dee went to the warehouse grounds on farther inspection. He was about to call it hopeless when he noticed a blue gleam coming from an alleyway near-by. He followed the source of the strange blue light until he came to a pile of trash. He sifted threw it carefully uncovering the source of the blue light. A solid, tear cut sapphire the size of his thumb. Dee pocketed the jewel and then left, heading back to the precinct to have the mysterious object examined.

Back at the precinct, Dee patiently waited while forensics ran tests on the object. Soon Dee found himself sitting at his desk trying to think of where Ryo might be. Maybe Ryo ran once he saw his comrades get slaughtered... No because then he'd have come back here or at least notified the precinct. Suddenly the all too familiar chill ran down his spine. In a quick action he held his fist out and steadied it for impact.

"OH DEEEEEE. I JUST HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO RYO AND CAME TO COMFORT Y-"JJ was cut short, having not paid attention to Dee's outstretched fist and having collided with it, face first, in mid-glomp. "JJ go piss off. I'm in an even less tolerant mood for your glomping antics.

" Fortunately enough it seemed that JJ had knocked himself unconscious when he had made impact with Dee's fist. "A few minutes later the forensics report came in and Dee was able to review it. Hmmm, the gem seems to be sapphire like I thought. But there are traces of other elements present that have yet to be discovered by scientists. Dee sighed and placed the report down on the table. "Well, we know that there are two sets of fingerprints on the gem. Ryo's and another that has yet to be traced..." Dee mumbled to himself. Ryo where are you?

Later that day they held funeral and memorial service for all of the cops that lost their lives in the ambush. By then Berkley was out and moving somewhat but was confined to a wheelchair. Dee sighed heavily as they listed off the names of many of the fellow co-workers. Even though he felt sorrow for their lost he was more relieved that Ryo wasn't among the many bodies they found. That was his only comforting thought as the rest of the precinct returned to their station.

End of Chapter One.

Author's after notes

DK: Hello again! I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. It wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be but, I absolutely had to get this up today. –Prepares the shield to block the flames. - Berkley fans are really going to hate me later on in the story.

Look for Chapter two: Ryo the Hostage.


	2. Ryo the Hostage

Chapter Two: Ryo the Hostage  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Authors note: Hello it's me, Destiny again... I'm glad that people are enjoying my story so far. To tell the truth I was actually scared that everyone would hate my story and tell me to remove it. The reviews I have received for the story have given me more drive to work on it. –Bows politely- Thanks so much for the reviews Megamie, Sweet Sakura Curls, and Yami no Yumi for the first encouraging responses. Also again I give thanks to my sempai, whom with out her constant encouragement I would have never posted this story. (P.S. I also feel a little silly and embarrassed that I made two errors on my summary. –Facefaults into cement-)  
  
Ryo groaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes to see a pitch- black nothingness. Then he realized a cloth was tied around his head, preventing him from seeing his whereabouts. His hands were tied behind his back and his feet were bound as well. He tried to yell for help but was gagged by a cloth that was tied about his jaw. He squirmed on the ground, noticing the feel of dirt against his cheek. "Looks like sleeping beauty has waken up. Get the boss, he'll want to interrogate this pig as soon as possible." Ryo knew that from the sound of the voice his captor was a foreign male judging by his accent. The only thing that he couldn't place was where he had heard the accent before. Ryo spent the next couple of minutes trying to remember when he heard the sound of bar doors being opened and the shuffling of feet next to him. Suddenly a hand grasped his arm and he struggled to break free. He squirmed and he kicked trying to break free from the unknown man's grasp. Suddenly he felt the sharp prick of a needle being inserted into his arm. "This should calm the bastard down some." His unknown captor said in an amused tone. Ryo continued to struggle but soon he felt is arms and legs become heavy as if someone were placing ridiculously large weights on them. As his flailing stopped the unknown man moved to remove his gag and blindfold. It took little time for Ryo's eyes to adjust to the darkness of his prison and to see his captor dressed in a black robe-like garment with a hood that shadowed his face completely. "Who are you? What the hell do you want with me?" Ryo shouted with frustration and a mixture of fear. A light came on in response to his shouting and before him sate a man on a wooden chair. The man in question was wearing a bright white suit that hurt his eyes in the darkness. He had piercing cold blue eyes, and a slivery white hair. He looked to be no more than in his mid twenties and was in great physical shape. "Now now, my sweet detective... was the name Randy I think?" He spoke in a soft sweet voice that sounded reassuring at first but incredibly deceptive. "Yes sir, his name is Randy McLane. Although we heard his associates call him by the name Ryo, several times" The man sitting, whom seemed to be the ringleader of the operation waved the dark-hooded figure off "I think the name Ryo suites him better than Randy... Oh well. Enough with pleasantries, it's time to get down to business. Ryo, I'm in a bit of a tight spot here. You see... the drug exchange was a cover up for something different and we think that you and your friends might have taken the object. Now if you will so kindly tell me where the Angel's Tear sapphire is we can all go home and live happily ever after; how does that sound to you Ryo?" The man smirked as he used a condescending tone with Ryo and awaited his reply. "That'd be great except I don't have it. I hid it at the warehouse and by now the precinct has it." A cocky grin spread across Ryo's face as the man's turned an ashen white. The man recovered quickly and then smiled what seemed like a smile of joy, his eyes showing a cold calculating stare at Ryo. "Good, then we'll get to have some fun with you and the little piggies at the precinct. Chain Mr. Ryo to the wall... after all we need to get him ready for the big photo shoot today." The man stood from his chair chuckling as Ryo was once again blindfolded.  
  
Back at the precinct, Dee had been in Berkley's office for a full four hours since he came into work this morning. "What the hell are we going to do about Ryo? He's been gone for two days now. He's not answering his home phone and I've had to take the damned little monkey Bikky in." Dee shuddered in anger. He had to drag Bikky out of Ryo's apartment kicking and biting as they went. He released a heavy sigh, knowing that even if the little monster gave him so much trouble, Ryo wouldn't have wanted Bikky to be alone. All of a sudden a familiar cold chill crawled up his spine and he rushed to the door. Using a great amount of effort he pushed Berkley's desk in front of the door. Bracing himself behind it he awaited the impact. There was a loud crashing sound from beyond the door and Dee released a sigh of relief. "What was that?" Berkley was lost in thought about the current case and was oblivious to the event that had occurred. "Oh... it's nothing really." Dee grinned widely, trying to suppress his laughter as he heard a weak "Deeee..." coming from the other side of the door. "So... have any ideas as to where we start looking?" Berkley was still lost in thought as Dee pulled an object out of his pocket. "No, but I have a feeling that this object is somehow connected with his disappearance" Dee held out the large sapphire and placed it on Berkley's desk.  
  
Ryo winced in pain as the whip struck across his chest again, causing a line of red welts to appear across his back. "This will stop as soon as you tell us who you think has the stone" Ryo, currently strung up on the stone wall of the room, his back facing the interrogator and his face firmly placed against the wall. "I won't tell, I'd never endanger my friends" Another crack was heard as the whip met with his already tenderized back. "Maybe I'm not instilling enough punishment in you" The dark robed man tossed the whip aside and left the room. Ryo sighed, grateful that he had a period of rest until the torture resumed. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching and prepared himself mentally for even more pain. The man entered, and Ryo heard the crack of another whip along with a metallic sound. "This will be even more fun..." Ryo couldn't help but let out a whimper of pain as he felt the whip crash against his back. Then it struck him again; this time he released a cry of pain as he felt metal spikes dig them selves into his skin and leave fairly decent sized holes. "Don't worry my pretty little piggy. After this is over we can patch you up and do this again tomorrow until we find that gem." Again the whip struck his skin and again he cried out in pain as metal was jammed viciously into his back. He was barely hanging onto consciousness when he heard a click. "That should be enough for today. If this doesn't get a reaction out of the rest of the piggies I'd hate to see what the boss will have us do for the next torture session." The man chuckled lightly as he left the cold, dark, damp room. Leaving Ryo chained to the wall and bleeding, now slipping into a deep resting sleep.  
  
It was late morning when Dee came into the precinct the next day. As he entered the building everything became hushed. The officers stopped working to look in his direction, each having a look of sympathy or pity on his or her face. It was then that he noticed even JJ was not as hyper or excited to see him that he knew that something was wrong. "Dee sempai, the lieutenant wants to see you in his office." After delivering his message JJ returned to his desk and continued with his paper work. Now Dee was really scared. He definitely knew that something was wrong if JJ didn't at least try to glomp onto him. He briskly made his way to Berkley's office. Once in there he noticed the Diana was there as well, Diana was standing behind Berkley, wheeling him to face Dee.  
  
"Dee... we have just got some information in about Ryo." Berkley's voice was soft, yet he kept a stoic mask. "Before we show it to you, you must promise not to act irrationally. If you do it could endanger his life as well as others." Dee nodded numbly as he tried to brace himself for the worst. "Today we were sent a note with some photos enclosed. The not simply stated that we were to return the sapphire gem or else... The photos enclosed was that of Ryo." Berkley pointed to his desk. Dee walked slowly to the photos that were scattered about the desktop; his legs feeling weighed down by the anxiety and anticipation. His eyes widened as he saw what the photos had captured. Each one showed Ryo, hung up on a wall by chains. His back facing the photographer and his face to the wall. The first few had shown his back splotched with large red welts. The last few, which made his stomach clench and his blood boil, had shown his back with large gashes across it. Thin streams of blood trailing down and encircling his sides. "Forensics has the envelope and the note that came with the pictures. They're working as hard and as fast as they can to find out who has Ryo right now." Berkley's words fell on deaf ears as Dee's hand clenched into a fist around the last photo. He quietly set the crumpled photo down and turned, walking from the office and then from the precinct, out into the harsh and corrupted world that had hurt him more than he thought possible.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Author's note:  
  
Destiny: Phew, writing fanfiction is hard when teachers keep piling work on top of me. =/ Although some teachers allow me extra time to work on this and I thank them. –Bows- -Suddenly Dee comes onto the stage growling and walks up to Destiny-  
  
Dee: WHY THE HELL DID YOU START WRITING THIS STORY ANYWAY YOU SICK SADISTIC BI... -He was suddenly cut short by Destiny shoving a large sock in his mouth. -  
  
Destiny: I see you've read ahead in the script... Well you can chill out Dee and go with it. –Gets an evil gleam in eye- By the way... I could have made it so much more worse.  
  
-Dee's face pales and then he sulks off stage-  
  
Destiny: Sorry about that folks. By the way thanks for reading my fanfiction and waiting patiently while I type it out. Make sure you look for Chapter 3: A Broken toy and a New Hope. 


	3. A Broken Toy and New Hope

Chapter 3: A Broken Toy and New Hope  
  
Author's Note: Hello again I've finally got around to typing up my next chapter. – All of the fans cheer- Once again, thanks to all of the people who have reviewed and to my semapi for encouragement. I also would like to than my sis Kit_low for being a little nicer to me. It has also been brought to my attention (by my sempai) that I've been playing gender games with you guys. –Shifty eyes- Well I am here to clear everything up. I am 100% -Bikky runs onto the stage and tramples over Destiny followed by Dee shouting death threats. - Owww...  
  
Ryo groaned softly as he woke up. He was no longer chained to the wall but his entire body felt incredibly sore. He was laying on his stomach on a cot in a bright white room. The room seemed like something you would see in a doctor's office. There were various devices he couldn't place names for and the room had that sickening sterile scent to it. So far he was alone and unbound from his chains. He sighed as he relaxed, glad that the torture session was over for now but still worried as to what the sadists that kidnapped him had in store later on. Suddenly he heard a door open and then close behind him and soft footfalls coming towards him. He quickly pretended to be in a sleeping state as the steps came closer. He listened carefully to what the person behind him was doing. He was shocked to hear the soft voice of a woman behind him. "Seems like he's still asleep... oh well I better finish cleaning him up for the next project." He slowly cracked his eyes open to see what was happening. To the left of him was a girl that looked like she was in her late teens, maybe 16 or 15. She had bright shocking pink hair that hanged down her back and a strange golden eye color. From what he saw she was closely examining his wounds, probably trying to decide the best method she could use to heal them. The girl then turned around and walked to a cabinet, pulling out a small vial filled with a golden liquid as well as a cotton swab. She was mumbling silently to herself as she walked back over to Ryo. Ryo closed his eyes once again as he heard the top of the vial pop open. He knew that she was going to apply some type of salve to his wounds in order to heal them, and expected a stinging sensation. He was surprised when no pain from the salve came and instead a warm sensation accompanied the swab of cotton and a soft sigh of relief issued forth from Ryo's mouth. "Give it up Ryo, I know you're awake." The girl pinched his cheek hard eliciting a small yelp of pain from Ryo. "Come on now get up, I've got to check you over for more wounds." Reluctantly Ryo sat up on the cot, now realizing he was only dressed in boxers. He blushed hard at the sudden realization. "Now now, there's no need for modesty." The girl chuckled lightly. It was then that Ryo noticed the strangest aspect of the girl. On her forehead, tattooed in blue ink was the Japanese character for eternity. "All right Ryo sweetie, we're going to have to start on our next project to get that gem back." The girl giggled in a manner that sent chills up Ryo's spine. The next thing he remembered seeing was a syringe stick his arm before he blacked out for a second time.  
  
Dee sighed in frustration as he played with the sapphire and looked over the disturbing pictures. Bikky was at school right now but would be home anytime soon. He released another sigh as he tried to figure out what significance the gem had with this group of people. "God damn them" Dee muttered to himself as he stacked the pictures up. "This thing must be important if they're willing to kidnap and torture Ryo." For once he was thinking the situation out, wondering what to do. "Well we have no leads as to who did this but they seem to want this gem." He continued the soft conversation with himself as he set the gem down. "Ryo... I wish I knew where to look for you." As if his wish were answered a letter was slipped underneath the door to his apartment. He made a mad dash for the door and unlocked it, removing the security chain before swinging the door open violently. When he entered the hallway he saw and heard nothing out of the ordinary. Basic and utter silence occupied the space outside his door. He hung his head in dismay has he walked back in. He closed his door and locked it up in the usual precautionary manner before leaning down to pick up the envelope. The outside was blank but he opened it anyway. Inside was a computer-printed note with a simple command on it. " Go to the down town Cathedral at midnight. Bring the gem with you" the note said.  
  
Ryo once again awakened from a deep sleep, this one drug induced though. He blinked his eyes and looked around at his new surroundings. The room he was in was spacious and dark, carrying a sense of foreboding with it. He noticed the pews in the soft candlelight that was emitted from four different sides of him and concluded that he was in the downtown cathedral. It must be sometime light at night due to the lack of employees at the house of god and also the extreme darkness. Unfortunately, the only light provided was from the candles that surrounded him. He then noticed that each individual flame cast an eerie shadow over then many pews and in one of them he felt a dark and menacing gaze. He tried to move but found that he no longer had control of his body. He felt paralyzed all over. He tried to call out, to scream in hopes that someone would find him but even his mouth and voice refused to acknowledge what he wanted. Even his facial expression refused to change; it was just a simple stoic expression that was void of emotion. It was like he was in a bad dream, he could see and hear everything yet he could do absolutely nothing. It was then that he heard the doors of the cathedral open and the last person he thought he would see walk through them. As Dee walked into view he felt a great surge of joy and happiness. Unfortunately he couldn't express it. "Ryo!" Dee came dashing at Ryo and then something happened that shocked them both. Ryo's arm moved up and he was pointing a .38 mm gun at him. "Stop right there" came Ryo's voice. Ryo wanted so much to stop himself but he could, some strange force was forcing him to do and say these things. "Do you have the gem?" Dee's jaw dropped at the words. "Ryo, what's wrong with you?" Dee took a step closer and reached his hand out "Come on, we're going to get you to a safer place" Then all at once Dee heard a loud gun shot and felt a rush of air pass his ear. One bullet from the gun had been unloaded.  
  
"That was a warning shot my friend. Now hand over the gem and I won't have to place a bullet in your pretty face." Ryo smirked and unloaded another bullet, having it graze Dee's shoulder. Dee winced in pain as the bullet struck the top of his left shoulder. He placed his hand up on his shoulder and felt the small trickle of blood seeping through his shirt. "What, the hell is wrong with you Ryo?" Dee screamed out in desperation as Ryo unloaded another bullet, this one hitting his right shoulder head on. "Now give me the goddamn gem, I've given you three warnings already. The next three will be capped right in your pretty face." Ryo's smirk dropped into a dead serious glare. "I'm sorry Ryo..." Dee rushed forward at Ryo. Ryo unloaded the last three rounds of his gun. Dee's eyes closed as he neared Ryo and ducked when he heard the resounding shots. He opened his eyes, took aim, and landed a solid blow with his fist in Ryo's face, instantly knocking him unconscious. Dee winced as the adrenaline in his blood wore off and sharp spikes of pain pulsed in both arms. "I'm so sorry Ryo" Dee heaved a pent-up sigh and then called out to the direction of the cathedral doors. "Alright JJ I need your help now." JJ walked in with a serious expression plastered on his face. He saw Dee's wounds and restrained himself, showing that he actually had some self-control. He walked over the where Dee stood and Ryo laid, his nose bloodied and his eyes becoming black. JJ released a loud whistle of amazement. "Wow Dee, never thought you'd actually hit him." Dee scoffed silently "Well I had to do something, Ryo wasn't acting like himself and I didn't want to kill him. Now I need you to help me carry Ryo out of here, I still don't think it's safe." JJ nodded his head in acknowledgement and picked Ryo up, slinging his left arm over his neck and supporting him, while Dee did the same to the other side. "Hey Dee, is it just me or do you feel as if you're being watched" Dee shrugged "I don't feel anything, now come on, let's get out of here before Ryo's kidnappers come back. Plus I think we both need a good night's rest." JJ nodded in agreement and walked with Dee, both of them having to almost drag Ryo from the cathedral. Meanwhile, in the back of the room, sitting casually on the altar was a small girl, whom looked no more than if she were 7. She had soft lavender hair and piercing lavender eyes to match. She was dressed in a casual sundress of a deep maroon shade and had a blue symbol tattooed on her forehead.  
  
"Oh well, looks like another toy of mine broke. Father isn't going to be pleased that I wasn't able to get the gem." The girl's soft voice floated through the now empty cathedral as she sat silently in the back of the room. She shrugged her shoulders and stood from her seat on the altar. She skipped to the left of the altar and into a shadow, a soft giggle trailing behind her as she melded into it.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Wheee I finally finished!!! –Does the happy dance- It's all thanks to my loyal readers who I would name off but seem to grow bigger all the time. My editor labeled me the paragraph nazi because I had so many mistakes with them. But hopefully by Monday I will have Chapter's 1 & 2 fixed. Thank you Shinobi168 –Bows respectfully- without your criticism I would have never got around to checking the grammar errors. Also as you should know by now, I've sorta strayed from the original concept of Fake and added some of my own characters. –Shrugs- As long as I have readers that like the story I'm happy. Remember, any flames I receive will be used to burn Ryo mercilessly in Chapter 4: Identity Found. 


	4. A New Plan

Chapter 4: A New Plan  
  
Author's Notes: Hello peoples and welcome to the fourth chapter of Shadows of Love. This will be the longest fanfiction I have ever written. –Loud cheering in the background- For all of you hardcore Dee and Ryo fans you're in luck. I've decided to take a small break from torturing them and work on establishing the identities of the evil guys. –Crowd boos and becomes violent, forcing Destiny to put arms up to shield it's face.- I really like the reviews I'm getting and thanks a ton Shinobi168 my editor and magegirl my sempai, whom threatens me never to stop writing. –Shows off the shackles on its leg- If you could send me a nail file I'd be grateful –Bows- Now, on with the story.  
  
Somewhere in down town New York City, there stands a large building. The outside just shows it to be a normal office building complex. Inside the building the occupants were in disarray. The first project they were working on failed and usually that meant that someone would pay. Unfortunately it had to be the person who delieved the message of failure. The building they worked in was sixty stories tall and the poor man was thrown from the boss' office on the top floor. They workers there still wondered how the death was covered up considering it was in broad day light. There was a certain tensness as they continued to work, knowing that the last project that was set into motion failed. Everyone there today would avoid the upper ten floors to avoid their employer's rage.  
  
Meanwhile, at the fifty-ninth floor, a meeting was set into motion with all of the officials that ran the corporation, including their boss. The room it was being held in was a spacious room, with windows for the walls and an elegant glass table. On the right and left side of the table, four large leather chairs resided. At the head of the table remained a single leather chair, always cast in shadow. There the boss of the corporation sat, his outline and piercing blue eyes the only characteristics outlined. To his left sat the man in the bright white suit with silvery white hair, his piercing blue eyes matching that of the boss'. To his right sat what looked like a teen with bright pink hair and deep golden eyes, adorned with a white tee shirt and simple blue jeans. Next to her sat the little girl with lavender hair and lavender eyes, wearing a deep violet sundress. All four of them sat in complete silence for several minutes before it was pierced by a low menacing growl. "Where are they?" The man sitting at the head of the table growled through clenched teeth. The man with the silvery white hair simply chuckled and leaned back into the chair. The man at the head of the table averted his gaze to the other, his eyes showing promise of pain. "What exactly do you find so amusing Bardiel?" Bardiel simply shook his head and replied in a light hearted tone. "Why your temper is dear father." He stated simply "Although I'm sure it would be much more amusing if certain people weren't present." His own gaze averting to the teen across from him.  
  
"So what if I find execution too harsh of a punishment. If I remember correctly you owe me your life on several such occasions, so learn to keep such comments to yourself." The teen replied in a rather cold manner. "Yes mother," Bardiel grumbled, a frown adorning his face now. Another few minutes of silence passed before the man at the head of the table turned to the woman, his gaze remaining the same intimidating glare. "Kerya, where are they? You said they would be here." His voice betraying his intentions of sterness and taking a slightly softer tone with her. Kerya looked down at her watch and grumbled in annoyance.  
  
"They told me they would be here when I last talked with them on the phone. Maybe their flight was delayed or rescheduled. Oh well, let's start the meeting anyways." The man nodded and began. "It has come to my attention once again that our newest weapon that was suppose to be delivered to use from our old location has fallen into the hands of the local authorities. We've tried bargaining with them but they seem content to keep our property for themselves. It also has been shown that not all humans are weak to their emotions. We'll be trying a new approach for our next assignment." He turned to Kerya again, his voice and eyes remaining stoic. "Kerya, you will be placed inside the precinct undercover. See if you can find out where the gem is and bring it back to us if possible. It would also benefit us to know what they plan to do with it." He then turned to the little girl next to Kerya. "Morrigan, you will once again take control of our little detective and see if you can't manipulate the other to give up the gem." Morrigan nodded "Yes father." He turned to Bardiel last "Bardiel, you will be on standby until your other siblings can learn to be on time." Bardiel simply nodded his acknowledgement. "All right then, meeting adjourned."  
  
It was still fairly early in the day after the meeting ended. Morrigan and Bardiel had already left, leaving Kerya and the boss behind. The man sighed and shifted in his seat. Kerya has her gaze averted to the floor. "I'm sorry that the gem landed in the wrong hands." Came her soft mumbled words. The cold blue eyes turned to her and his arm reached out, showing a pale hand with long slender fingers. He took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "That's all right, we should have sent more competent people to retrieve it" She sighed and released his hand, standing up from her place at the table. "Well, I need to get started on the new project before something happens and screws it up." Kerya said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. She left the meeting room silently, leaving the boss behind to contemplate what will happen.  
  
Bardiel was waiting for word from his father in his office, trying to pass the time as best as possible. After a few minutes the phone rang, alerting him to a possible important call. "Hello?" He wasn't entirely sure as to who else would be calling him aside from the head of the family. "Where the fuck are you guys, you're incredibly late and in deep shit as well." On the other side of the line were the siblings missing from the meeting, having just arrived from their vacation. "He doesn't care if you were on your goddamned honeymoon or not, if you step out of line he'll beat you senseless and Kerya won't be able to stop him because she'll probably encourage it." Bardiel smirked as he heard the worried voice from the other line try to make up a decent excuse for being late. "Just get here as soon as possible and maybe, just maybe Kerya will save your sorry asses." Bardiel hung up and sighed, picking the phone back up and hitting the speed dial button. "Father? Dart and Rain have returned to New York and are on their way." He hung up on him before he heard any threats towards his life. He picked the receiver up again and dialed once more.  
  
"Hello? Mother? Yes, they're here and you might be needed in the conference room to spare their lives." He heaved a sigh again as he heard his mother's annoyed voice complain about why they couldn't be more obedient.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll talk to them." He hung up again before he heard more complaining and then banged his head against the desk lightly. "It's just one of those days today..." He sighed and got up from his desk, walking out and towards the elevator to the conference room before his father could summon him.  
  
It was when Bardiel reached the conference room that he noticed something odd. Outside stood his brother Dart, a pale slim man with raven dark hair and the same eyes that almost all of the males in his family inherited. Next to him was his sister-in-law Rain, a pale, slim woman, with raven hair and green eyes, dressed in a silk red tunic and red pants. The one missing from the group was Kerya, their mother. "Where's she? We sure as hell can't go in and expect to come out alive without her" Dart just grumbled while Rain started to giggle.  
  
"She was here a minute ago and talked to father, unfortunately they a little bit of an argument and she sorta... left.." Bardiel just stared at her ashen faced while Dart kicked the glass doors of the conference room.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if the story seems a little more fantasy than reality, also a sorry to the hard core fangirls whom love Dee and Ryo. I promise they be back next chapter. Until then Ja ne!! (Next chapter is unnamed yet. Must sleep on it.) 


	5. Facial Masks and the Puppeteer

Chapter Five: Facial Masks and the Puppeteer

-A single spotlight turns on over a darkened stage and Ryo walks up into the light- Hello everyone. Today I'm going to be taking over the author's notes. –Off in the background, Dee can be heard screaming at Bikky. - Certain things have come up and the author couldn't make it to present the new chapter, mostly because Destiny's backed up with tons of work. Right now Destiny is trying to make up for lost time writing on this as well as writing on a one shot called 'Lost Hope'. –Ryo pulls out a small piece of paper from his pocket and puts on his reading glasses. - I was given this to read. Destiny wants to thank all of the reader's for their reviews as well as apologize for taking an almost three week break. Also, if anyone wishes to express ideas for the story or find out the progress of the chapters, Destiny suggests using e-mail. –Ryo puts the paper away and bows while Bikky dashes behind him followed closely by Dee- And now, on with the chapter. –Ryo smiles brightly while he pulls on a nearby rope; a ten pound weight falls from the rafters and smashes into Dee's head as he passes by. -

Berkley sat behind his desk studying the resume of the person currently sitting in front of him. This week had been a terrible one for him so far. Not only was he recovering from injuries, he had lost a least a dozen employees to injuries or death from the failed drug raid. It seemed like everyday there would be some problem that would hold them back from the goal of catching the criminals that killed those policemen. He was glad that at least now he was out of that damned wheelchair.

"So Miss Saganaki, your resume is quite impressive." Berkley had laid the said paper down on his desk while addressing the woman with bright pink hair.

"Thank you sir, I hope that it will be enough for me to fill in temporarily for the detectives currently away." Her voice was soft with a sick sweetness to it.

"Of course, your resume makes you more than qualified for a detective. Hell, you could fill in for me if I ever decided to take a sick day." Berkley let a soft chuckle loose while the Saganaki woman laughed softly.

"That's quite all right; I don't plan on staying too long anyway." Her deep golden eyes gleamed, giving Berkley an uneasy feeling.

"By the way Miss Saganaki, what is that tattoo on your forehead?" The symbol etched on her forehead seemed familiar to him; he was just unable to place it.

"Oh, that's a tattoo of the family I come from. Our traditions require that we wear it so that we could easily recognize our true family." She rose from the seat and extended her hand in a friendly gesture to him. Berkley took her hand and shook it lightly, his attention still drawn to the character on her forehead. "By the way, please call me Kerya, formalities is not something I'm quite use to." She smiled brightly, her expression showing that of kindness, but her eyes showing an even more beguiling emotion behind them.

Back at the corporate office Rain, Bardiel, and Dart were still gathered outside of the conference room, waiting for any signal to allow them into the room. Dart having finally tired of waiting, pushed the glass doors open and strolled inside. Both Rain and Bardiel just stared at him, Rain saying a silent prayer for his safe return. Suddenly Dart came out, his face full of mirth and his mouth contorted as if he were holding back laughter. Rain and Bardiel looked at each other, worry both showed in their faces as Dart fell to the floor and laughed.

"Dart, what do you find so funny? If father were to hear you, he'd have your head on the Manor's fireplace mantle." Bardiel was the first to find his voice, as well as the first to chaste Dart.

"The old fool can't." Dart managed to choke out after somewhat calming down from the laughter. "He finally pissed Kerya off enough to where she became a bit violent... right now he's imbedded about a foot into the granite wall." Dart fell down into laughter and soon Bardiel and Rain joined him. After dragging their companion to his feet, all three walked away from the conference room, glad that they had this day off.

At a downtown hospital Dee sat in a chair next to a hospital bed, both of his shoulders were bandaged from bullet wounds. He was really worried about Ryo. It had been a little over twenty four hours since Ryo had been out and he showed no signs of coming out of his comatose like state. The doctors currently treating them both were dumbfounded by Ryo's condition, finding nothing wrong with him physically or mentally. Dee sighed heavily and reached his hand out to grasp Ryo's.

"I hope you wake up soon." Dee said softly, his voice filled with despair and dread. "God damn it, I told you not to go on that stupid drug raid. If you would have just listened to me or if I hadn't have given in to you, we wouldn't be here."

Anger was evident in his voice now, a deep-set rage that threatened to consume his rational thoughts. "I swear I'll find who did this to us and kill them. I'll make them feel the pain they forced us to inflict on each other."

The curtain was drawn on the bed next door to Dee and Ryo, shielding the occupant from view. There, sitting on the other medical bed was Morrigan, a small clay doll in her hand. She had overheard what Dee had said and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe, if I work hard enough at it, I can split the two detectives up. I'm sure that would keep them off of our backs for a while."

The smile grew wider, a smile which did not belong on the normally solemn girl's face. She hopped off of the bed and placed the small clay doll down on the floor. Listening closely, she waited for Dee to get up and leave the room. Knowing she didn't have much time she set her plan into motion. Chanting softly, she took out a small needle and pierced her index finger, allowing a drop of her blood to touch the clay figure. Then she carved a small symbol into it. She stopped her chanting as the clay figure twisted and grew, taking on the shape of a well-muscled man with long dark hair. After she admired her work for a while, she stepped out of the curtain and went to a nearby closet. There she took out a doctor's uniform and tossed it into the golem's face.

"Put this on and crawl into bed over there with that man." The golem obeyed its master and placed the garment around its naked body. Morrigan nodded and then stopped the golem as it approached the bed. She tugged at the uniform so that the golem's chest was shown and then allowed it to take its place beside Ryo. She then retreated to the other bed, the curtain still shielding her from view. Once there, she concentrated on Ryo, delving deep into his mind and pushing him into conscious. Usually his mind would fight for dominance but since his comatose state prevented that she had an easy time of taking control. Chuckling silently she overcame him and then proceeded with her plan.

Dee walked down the halls of the sterile smelling hospital. He always hated the stench of hospitals but still he put up with it just so he could spend time with Ryo. As he opened the door to Ryo's hospital room, the glass of water, he had gone to obtain for himself, slipped from his hand and crashed onto the floor; shattering into several shards. There before him was Ryo, awake, with his arms around some doctor, literally playing the game. Just from the few seconds of what Dee saw it looked like the doctor was doing a thorough job of inspecting Ryo's mouth. It was then that Ryo broke the kiss to the man and turned to look at Dee, a large grin on his face.

"Ryo, what the hell are you doing?" Dee's voice came out soft with little confidence.

"Why Dee, of all people I thought you would be the first to recognize that what I'm doing is my doctor." Ryo chuckled and returned the doctor's inspection. In the doorway, Dee had gone into shock. For the first few seconds after this answer he couldn't think. Now, a powerful anger over took him.

"I guess that punch last night wasn't enough to knock you to your senses huh?"

Dee continued to silently fume as the possessed Ryo returned to making out with the doctor. With a speed Dee didn't realize he head he lunged forward and grabbed the doctor's coat; pulling his fist back he planted it deep within his skull. Dee would have continued with another punch, if he wasn't so shocked when the face caved in. Dee was momentarily rendered speechless as the supposed doctor shrunk into a small clay figurine. At the same time Ryo collapsed back onto the bed, once again back in his deep sleep. Dee sighed in frustration as he tossed the destroyed golem aside. He went back to the chair by Ryo's bed, this time intent on keeping a close eye over him, wondering when the strange enemies of theirs would strike again. As Dee pondered over his thoughts, Morrigan cursed silently. Her first plan failed but, this next was sure to work, even if it meant killing one of those damned detectives. Another awkward smile spread across her face as the shadows pooled up over her and she simply melted away.

End of Chapter 5.

AN: Ryo stands silently on the stage with Dee fuming off in a corner.

"Hey umm... you're not still mad at me for that scene with the golem are you?" Ryo said while Dee just shrugged it off.

"No, but I'm pissed at the author now. Sick minded freak" Dee grumbled more to himself about kicking a certain Kitsune's butt.

"Well anyway, Destiny can't make it again because of more circumstances (Laziness) although it has been promised that more chapters will come out at a faster pace than this one did." Ryo bows while Dee just fumes more. "We thank you for reading and putting up with the slow progress of the story. We also apologize for the sudden change in the chapter's end, Destiny was unhappy with how it turned out and it made for a very upset kitsune in the end." Dee poses with the victory sign, the smoldering anger vanishing. I sorta liked it, I got to punch the damned thing's face in" Ryo just shook his head and sighed as lights dimmed and the curtains closed on the stage. A sign floats down from the rafters to read. Chapter 6: The Coming of the Storm.


End file.
